I'm Matthew
by MiracleHeart
Summary: Happy Canada Day! Dedicated to our favorite ghost- I mean Canadian!


I'm Matthew

I sighed. I got a wakeup call from Alfred but he hung up once I answered.

"What's up with him?" I went to make breakfast, "Kumachiki, do you want some pancakes?"

_Silence_.

"Kumajiro?" I frantically looked around, "Where did you go?"

Someone tugged my shirt, making me jump.

"Who are you?" said a voice.

I sighed in relief and hugged my bear friend, "Don't scare me like that; and I'm Matthew!"

"Pancakes," he pointed to the skillet, which had a burnt pancake on it.

"Oh no..." I whined and disposed of it. I set Kumajiro on his seat and started over on my pancakes.

I went through the rest of the day as usual: being ignored, chased around by my Cuban friend thanks to whatever Alfred did, and being ignored some more. It didn't bother me that much since I got used to it but it hurt today. _Why? It was my birthday...  
><em>

"Yo Birdie!" Gilbert jumped up in front of me.

"Oh hi Gilbert..." I blew my curl to the side.

"Hey what's wrong? You can't be depressed in the presence of my awesomeness." He hung his arm around my shoulder.

"Well, it's just that..." I hugged Kumajiro tighter, "today's my-"

"Hey Gilbert, we've got to get going now or we'll be late." Ludwig called out.

"Aw man, well I'll be seeing you around buddy," he patted my back and went off with Ludwig.

"No one has time for me anymore," I sighed and decided to walk back home.

"Maple," Kumajiro pointed to the store nearby.

"Oh right we ran out of syrup," I petted him and went to the only store that sold real maple syrup.

I bought myself a birthday balloon but Kumajiro decided to hang on to it as his own.

I patted around my pockets to look for my shopping list, just in case we missed something; then felt something in my shirt pocket.

"What's this?" I pulled it out and it was an envelope. I opened it and it read: COME TO YOUR HOUSE AT 6, OR BECOME ONE WITH ME, DA?

I trembled, "Kumajiro! Help Ivan's after me!" I grabbed him and looked at the clock. It read 6:15. I shrieked, and dashed home.

"Who are you?" He looked at me as we went through the front gate.

"I'm Matthew…" I panted, "wait it's not the time for that," I stumbled on the stairs but managed to open the door. Kumajiro ran in ahead of me.

"B-be careful, it's dark in there." I rubbed my now bruised chin. I walked in and before I could find the switch, the lights flashed on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"What?" Confetti poppers went off and I looked around, dazed.

I heard a familiar laugh and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"What are you doing just standing there, bro?" Alfred grinned at me.

"I-I just thought you guys forgot since everyone ignored me..." I started to tear up. Kumajiro came up to me and handed me the balloon, "Thanks." I smiled.

"We won't forget about your birthday, mon fils {my son}," Francis came up to me and ruffled my hair too.

"Francis..." I gave him a quick hug but he didn't let go, just hugged me tighter.

"Don't molest him on his birthday, you wanker," Arthur pulled him off and handed me a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you Arthur," I smiled at him as he turned away, blushing. _Stubborn as always_.

"Mattie!" Gilbert hug tackled me from behind.

"Gilbert," I gasped for breath, "You're crushing me..."

Ludwig pulled him off, "Sorry about that Matthew."

"It's okay," Alfred helped me up, "and thanks."

"No problem, the hero is always here for you!" He went off into the kitchen.

I faced Gilbert again, "Did you slip the note in my pocket earlier?"

"What note?" He cocked his head to the side, "The awesome me did not pass any notes."

"Wait but I didn't see Ivan all day..." I pulled out the note.

There were some faint _kolkolkol's_ and an eerie aura in the back. We both looked to the corner of the room where Ivan was sitting, smiling at us.

"He scares me more and more everyday..." whispered Gilbert.

I nodded in agreement.

"Hey Mattie," I turned around and found my Cuban friend holding up an ice cream carton, "Here, it's an apology and birthday present. I didn't mean to chase you around." He scratched his head, "I wanted to ask if Alfred wanted some ice cream too."

Speaking of Alfred, he came back with one of those rolling carts, bringing in a huge cake, made of pancakes!

"Happy Birthday, bro," He grinned and hugged me.

"Oui, joyeux anniversaire {Yes, Happy Birthday}." Francis smiled at me.

"Happy Birthday Mattie!" said everyone else and we got into a big group hug.

Someone tugged my shirt.

"Who are you?"

I just smiled and cried from joy, "I'm Matthew!" I scooped him up and let him join our group hug.

I blew out my candles but didn't make a wish. It already came true.

~HAPPY CANADA DAY!~

* * *

><p><strong>Yay happy birthday Matthew! :D I'm a little late but he deserves lots of love. I only included the "closest" people to him (minus Ludwig and Ivan I guess) so I won't be busy trying to control a crowd xP I don't know where Ivan came from though… and I won't ask either. I'm not sure where "birdie" came from either but I believe that's what Gilbert called Matthew somewhere… I don't remember where though. Oh well, my bad if I'm wrong. <strong>

**Happy Canada Day!**

**Alfred: You already said that.**

**Me: Oh be quiet. You'll get your turn soon.**


End file.
